There's Nothing About Surrender
by Norah Pearly-Gates
Summary: Laughter filled my ears, faint and condensed. It passed over me as nothing less than a summer breeze, mild in spirit, and I strained to hear it, to mute the surrounding noises so I could only hear the laughter. For The Age of Edward Contest. R


**Disclaimer: No, I do not own anything from Meyer. But I do spend my time wishing...**

**Hello. So this is my first official Twilight fic. I actually have a dozen or so written down as summaries in a notebook... I just have not written them yet. So I was rather surprised when I ended up writing this first.**

**But I am excited! I saw this contest and knew I had to enter. So what do I do? I enter exactly on the 15th, the closing date. I tried to make it before the clock struck midnight, but time does fly when you're having fun. So I just hope this entry will included despite me entering last minute.**

**I will also inform you that this is my first M scene as well. Oooh. So go easy on me!**

* * *

**The Age of Edward Contest  
Title: There's Nothing about Surrender  
Penname: Norah Pearly-Gates  
Time/Type of Edward: **Roman Empire AD 145

_Death was walking among us. I could see his tall dark form walking the plains, his head bowed as he cast neither a glance nor a hand in the direction of the dead or dying laying around him. He didn't have to see to know the dead. He was them and he grew as they became him. Though my eyes were welded shut, clenched tightly to somehow lessen the pain raging throughout my body I didn't have to see to know he was close. The putrid smell of burning flesh filled my body and I buried my nose into the soiled earth, a low, weak groan running through me as I hoped to cover the malodorous scent with the dry taste of bloodied dirt._

_My mouth opened – whether to cry out or just breathe – I wasn't sure. Dust filled my lungs and my body shuddered with the following coughs and sharp, gasping inhales. My fingers dug holes into the dry earth, jerking with spasms as they tried to create a grip on the land I upon, a hold to the life I had. _

_The numb sensation started with my lower left rib, working its way over to my spine and then evenly winding its way down my legs and upper torso. Blinking away the clinging soil on my lashes, I slowly dragged my head so my cheek lay flat on the ground. Now I could look up at my upcoming end. You could have seen Death from across the wide field miles away. Even if in Rome, standing at the temple, you would have seen him. Death had finally made his way to me in his slow march of apathy._

_You would have thought the heavens to be grey and raining on a day such as this. You would have thought they would weep and cry the tears of angels when Death stood before you. I would have no such melodious act on my passing day. Rather, the skies were lit with the pale light of a nearly white sky, matching the shine the oceans held when basking in the glow of the sun. Dust and smoke trailed across the earth, and to my right the thinned forest cast meagre lines of shadows through the rising smoke._

_I held Death's gaze as he slowly bent his body to peer down at me. I stared into his endless black face, a hole void of light and tears and love, framed by the fringed hood of his cloak. A pale, unnatural deathly white hand slipped from his robes and stretched itself over me. I expected my last thoughts to be filled with the sobs of the injured and cries of the dying. How surprised was I when a calm lethargy washed over me and the sprinkling showers of soft giggles filled my body._

_Laughter filled my ears, faint and condensed. It passed over me as nothing less than a summer breeze, mild in spirit, and I strained to hear it, to mute the surrounding noises so I could only hear the laughter._

_Death leaned over me and cast his hand over my eyes._

_Darkness. The laughter faded as the darkness swept in._

_`'`'`'_

Light spilt through the swollen cracks of my eyelids, and my hand fluttered up to break the constant glare of the harsh noon sun. My fingers wavered, cutting the sun into streams but not lessening the intense heat as it scorched my dry body. The numbness I had been living in earlier was gone and my entire frame felt as if it had been embodied by Pluto himself, wrapped tightly in the bonds for the dead.

My eyes were barely opened enough to clearly take in my surroundings but I had no desire to see myself drift down the river of the Underworld. I felt my body slowly rocking and I lay listlessly, content with just feeling myself being slowly lulled by the current of the Styx. Soon I would face Pluto, just as I had in the fields of my land. I felt a small frown build on my brow as I slowly considered the scorching heat I felt blazing over my body. I would have thought the River of the Dead to be cool and dark. Not unbearable with unrestrained heat, burning my skin as I lay below it.

"You're awake."

The soft voice jolted me out of my reverie, and I snapped my head up as a sharp jerk threw my body across a hard wooden floor. Groans ran past my chapped lips and I curled my right arm to my torso, cringing as I felt my muscles twitch under the pressure of my arm. Bleary eyes opened to see what could only be Proserpine herself. My vision was hardly clear but I could just barely make out the soft shape of a feminine body. Another jerk wrenched through me and a loose cry escaped me as the Goddess stretched her hand out and laid it on my shoulder. I flinched and did my best to recoil from her touch as I took in her warm, dry skin. Proserpine was supposed to have felt like the strands of silk, her touch cool and refreshing. But this, this was... alien and familiar all at once.

I curled in on myself, clenching my jaw to bit my tongue as I felt my body scream and protest at the sudden movement. The Goddess frowned at me but dropped her hand. I lay my head weakly on the wood, panting as I tried to clear my vision.

"You'll only hurt yourself more if you insist on wiggling around like that."

The soft voice was back again, but it carried a strong hint of dryness to it. I wasn't sure what to make of the Goddess of the Underworld.

"What?" By tongue was swollen in my parched mouth and I barely managed to slur the words out, "Are... where...?" I did my best to peer up at the Goddess but the white light cast from the midday sun blinded me, causing me to see dots of white and yellow swimming before me.

"You're near Philippi."

The wooden floor gave a large, angry lurch and my eyes snapped open as I finally awakened enough to see that I was lying on a shaky structure of a cart, being pulled by a large bull. Another jerk followed as the wheels hit the dips and rocks on the dust road and I placed my good hand flat on the boards to still my aching body. I glanced, wide eyed up into the small face of a young girl, a _mortal _girl, with the striking features of pale blue eyes and dark, choppy hair. I continued to gaze at her, unbelieving of her words. Propping my right elbow underneath I made to sit up before the girl hastily reached over and pushed me back down as I hissed in pain.

"Please! You'll only hurt yourself more if you keep trying to move. Just... lay still. Please." I shrugged off her words as I craned my neck to look down at my body. I carefully took in the sight of my battered frame but I didn't get past my lower hips. The damage was done. I had only felt my injuries before, but now I knew what my body looked like.

"It's not too bad." The girl's warm hand reached out and dabbed away at the long, oozing slice on my left forearm with a wet cloth, softly washing away the discharge. "It's mainly bruising covering most of you, but the worst would have to be this," she motioned to the wound she was cleaning "and the large scrape on your right thigh." Scrape was an understatement. My upper right thigh was securely bandaged in white cloth, but I could see the dark burgundy staining through.

I opened my mouth to ask who this girl was, but coarse wheezes prevented me from speaking. My throat felt as fine as sandpaper and sensing I needed water the girl raised a wineskin to my lips.

"Alice." She murmured to my unspoken inquiry. "I'm your healer."

My mouth formed a silent "Oh" and Alice gave a short nod. "I don't really know what I'm doing. I was instructed to ensure you heal... but I'm afraid this isn't my best skill."

"You're doing fine," I rasped in a low voice. I was shocked by the bright smile Alice shot me at my words, and I silently observed the way she came to life when smiling. "We're near Philippi?"

"Hmm..." Nodding her head, Alice dropped her head as she hesitantly reached to stroke my left shoulder. Confused by her actions I waited for her to continue speaking, watching her as I tried to grasp some form of her thoughts. It wasn't until I felt her fingers trace the pattern of an X on my skin that I realized she was observing the mark of the Roman Army branded on my shoulder. "You're... a soldier?"

She seemed scared at the prospect, hesitant at the idea of me being a part of the Rome's finest fleet of soldiers. "Somewhat," I murmured.

She was shaking her head before I had dropped my head limply to the floor. "No," she started, her lips pursed. "You're nobility." I didn't have the energy to ask how she reasoned that. Seeing my carefully constructed blank expression she leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's the small insignia right here," She traced the small tattoo in the corner of the X. "It means you're nobility." Drawing into her own thoughts, she frowned as her words were directed mainly to herself. "You shouldn't be here... How did you get here?"

My breath whooshed out of me as I turned my thoughts to her question. My mouth hung open as I froze, realizing I didn't have a clear understanding of how I had gotten here nor why. I lay still as blurred images shifted forward in my mind: _harsh breathing, my hands clenching tightly on the reins of the horse I rode, somebody pulling on my arm, cold metal smacking into the side of my body..._

Despite the somewhat violent images, I pushed them aside as I strained to focus on the fleeting image of white. I narrowed my eyes as I racked my thoughts, only wanting to see that white cloth flash before me. I _knew_ it meant something to me.

Flickering my narrowed eyes up to Alice, I slowly observed her casual form as I tried to bring the memory of white to the forefront of my mind. She had turned her attention away from me and was sitting with her legs folded to her side, her hand resting on her ankle, her eyes scanning the horizon before us. The loose, warm breeze shuffled her short hair, the choppy layers blowing past her face.

_Laughter. Soft fingertips tracing my lips._

Touching my fingers to my lips my breathing sped up as I trailed my eyes from the corner of Alice's ear to the juncture of her neck. I felt flashes of my past slip before me as I followed the dip of Alice's neck.

_Full lips widened in a laughing smile. Her head was tilted to the side, her hand brushing her long hair out her face as she buried her giggles into the crook of her elbow._

Alice tilted her head, sighing as the wind tickled her neck and shoulders, her hair fluttering across her skin. My eyes followed the sight of her hair trailing down her neck – and even though her strands did not reach her shoulders – the familiar sight startled me, causing me to sharply inhale.

_Her hair was long and dark. An ebony to the ivory of her skin. The playful wind shuffled her hair, winding her strands down her neck and into the curve of her breast. Of course, my eyes followed, greedy and jealous that her hair was free to caress her skin when I wasn't._

"_Edward!" She scolded, laughing. I couldn't stop my crooked grin, not at all bashful that she had caught me staring at her breasts. Seductively running my gaze from the corner of her neck and over her curves I heard her breath hitch as my fingers slowly followed. Grazing the side of her breast to the natural swell of her hip I dipped my fingers to her inner thigh before ensuing my path down to her ankle, tracing the sharp bone. Shakily laughing she grabbed my hand, telling me it tickled. Twisting my wrist, I caught her hand and yanked her, pulling her body over mine and rolling us so that she was partially on her back and I was half on top of her._

"_What else tickles?" I teased, placing my lips on her cheek and – with barely any pressure – I ran my lips down to her shoulder, playfully tasting her with my tongue. "Tell me. What else tickles, Bella?"_

_Her breathless laughter filled the air and it was the only thing to fill my ears._

Bella.

Bella!

Without warning I lunged into a sitting position, startling Alice as she hastily placed her hands on my shoulders and urged me to sit down. But I didn't heed her words. _Bella._ My head swam as the wall broke and multitudes of memories swarmed over me. My eyes glazed as I took in each, clear thought, trying to piece my last few...days? Months? I wasn't sure.

Pushing Alice's frantic hands off of me, I made to move to the edge of the cart, needing to stand and make my way home. I had folded my legs when excruciating pain shot up from my damaged thigh and Alice took the opportunity to shove me back down onto the stretcher. My lungs emptied and I blinked the spots away from my vision, feeling my mind slipping into the borders of unconsciousness.

"Are you mad?" Alice hissed, her pale eyes flashing in anger as she grabbed fresh bandages and started to unwind the wrap on my thigh. My sudden, rough movement had effectively drenched the white cloth with my blood and I felt dizzy as I lost more fluids.

"Bella..." I slurred.

Alice froze, her hands hovering over my injured leg before she dropped her hands, sighing as she turned to me. Reaching over, Alice smoothed my sweat drenched hair aside and stroked my brow before giving me a small, sad smile.

"I'm sorry," She murmured, "But..." She held her words at the last moment, shaking her head at herself before smiling at me again. "Why don't you tell me about Bella?"

I didn't have the strength to argue, I was exhausted after my little stunt. Passing her fingers over my eyelids, Alice soothed my brow.

"Sleep," She said.

I'm not sure if I actually started talking or not, but I felt words rumble through me as I drifted off into unconsciousness.

`'`'`'

_-Two Months Prior-_

The smooth stone of the floor was rapidly cooling as the sun set and my feet felt good absorbing the cool sensation. Bracing my hands on the carved railing, my arms locked, I stared out across the rolling hills and wide expanse of lush land. Though my head was facing one direction, my attention was wholly focused on the villa to my right, down the hill, settled in the dip and rise of the land. I couldn't see much in the fading sun, but from the bright light cast from the bedroom of the upper floor, I watched as her slim figure walked past the window as she prepared herself for sleep.

"So how was our Caesar this time round?" Despite my heart silently jumping at the approach of my close friend, Jasper, I gave no outward appearance of being affected. I tilted my head in his direction, acknowledging his presence while I remained diligent in my observation of the girl. "What did Marcus Aurelius have to say this time? Did you spend your hours buried in dusty scrolls and gossiping about the latest scandals of historic art?"

Grinning at my raised eyebrow Jasper bit into his apple, slinging his arm around my shoulders as he spoke. "I just do not see why Marcus Aurelius favours _you_. By far you've barely contributed anything to society and yet Caesar practically pawns at your robes. What have you done, my dear Edward, to accumulate such high standing?"

"One would conclude it would be my intelligent mind and superior skill of wit."

"You're a nerd, that's what." Nudging my shoulder with his laugh, Jasper shook his head. "Sadly I have been banned to the outskirts of society. I give them laughs and truth - "

"Entertainer's are hardly justifiable."

"I prefer the term _actor_. And it's hardly – are you even listening?"

The light from the lower villa flicked out with Jasper's words and I snapped out of my own world, looking over at him. "Hmm?"

Jasper stared at me for three breaths before flickering his eyes in the direction I had been staring. Upon seeing the villa a large grinned stretched over his face. "_Ooh_. My, my Edward. I see you've noticed Rosalie's new guest."

"Do you know her?"

Nodding his head at my words, Jasper dropped to his forearms on the railing, throwing his apple into the darkness. "Her name is Isabella. She's working for Rosalie - "

"She's a servant?"

"No..." Cringing, Jasper straightened out and locked his arms as I leaned my hip against the railing, crossing my arms. "She arrived nearly three weeks ago. Her father fell out of standing with the Council and to... well, while working off his debt, his daughter has come to help Rosalie out this summer. They knew each other before; it seems they grew up together. So Rose reached out a hand and took in Isabella. Emmett has been having a laugh. Bella was originally to help with this season's horses, but the one day she was out in the field she managed to let loose the stallion _and_ she twisted her wrist. You could have heard Emmett's cursing and laughter from here."

"How long is she here for?"

"Till the crops are harvested. I think she'll be leaving with Rosalie when she goes to court. I hear our Empress is expecting?"

I nodded my head, recalling the times Annia had joined Marcus Aurelius in his study, her belly round with a small bump. "She's looking forward to having her cousin Rosalie there for the birth."

Silence drifted over us as we took in the countryside of our Empire. As I stared out over the darkened forests and fields I let my mind drift back to the vision of Isabella. I tried envisioning her in my mind's eye, but fell short with a sharp sigh. Sensing my frustration, Jasper leaned over and clapped me on the back.

"I'll introduce you tomorrow."

`'`'`'

My first meeting with Isabella will always be held in my heart with fondness. While I stood in the courtyard, talking with Emmett I found myself losing words as I saw Rosalie enter. Rosalie was a vision of the God's themselves. It was favoured gossip in Rome that her mother had been a Goddess, leaving Rosalie with waves of shimmering blond hair, a tall lean body with full curves. She accented her sharp blue eyes – matching gems of the sea – with traces of charcoal and her hair was intertwined with strands of gold. But my eyes were trained past her, as I saw my small, dark haired window girl slip down the stairs. Her face was tilted toward the ground and she was smiling to herself. I was unable to see her face, but I absorbed the vision of her natural curls of long, dark tresses, her smaller body clothed in a simple white dress, her feet bare. She was a Goddess. A book was clutched in her hands and I craned my neck around Rosalie, hoping Isabella would come out and join us. How disappointed I was when she turned, heading out to the back.

I waited for her to come out, but she never did. I later found myself lounging in the living quarters when the sun was at its highest point, stretched out on the plush cushions Rosalie had arranged. I was cast in the shade, grateful to be out of the harsh sun. But that was the extent of my happiness. It had been nearly a handful of hours since I had caught my first glimpse of Isabella... and I wanted more. I just didn't feel it justified if I went searching through Emmett's and Rosalie's home looking for her.

With a long sigh I moved from my seat to stand at the edge of room, leaning against the stone pillar. Rome was beautiful. But the countryside of Rome was... breathtaking. Inhaling deeply, I tilted my head up to bask in the glow of the sun.

Only to have a hard object smash right into my nose.

Jumping, yelping and cursing all at once, I looked down to see a small bound book lying on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!"

Looking up, I was shocked to see Isabella above, leaning over the balcony railing as she stared down at me. While I gawked at her, taking in the sight of her dark tresses framing her soft face, her wide eyes framed by thick lashes, her lips full and pink and the way her white dress clung and hung from her frame, to her tiny hands grasping the railing I failed to notice she had stopped talking.

"Sorry." I managed. "What was that?"

She regarded me with a bemused look, cocking her head to the side and biting her lip. "Are you all right?" She asked softly.

I realized that my nose was throbbing, and reaching up I winced as I touched the sensitive skin and found a small trickle of blood. "Just fine," I assured her. She didn't believe me, but kept quiet at my words. I fell silent again and continued my staring at her. I didn't care if she thought I was a freak – I would unnerve myself – but I finally had the opportunity to see her up close and I wasn't going to pass it by.

The sound of her breathing filled the humid air and I watched as her cheeks grow dark with blush. I couldn't stop the silly grin that spread across my face.

"Edward!" My head snapped down and I groaned as I heard the cracks in my neck, rubbing my sore muscles. Jasper was strolling towards me. Realizing I had torn my eyes from Isabella I looked up to find she was gone.

I scanned the balcony and sky, nearly wishing she would pop out of nowhere and allow me to continue staring at her. I should probably say something the next time. A thrill shot through me at the prospect of seeing her again. Dropping my shoulders as I saw she remained hidden, I looked down to see her book lying at my feet. Picking the bound volume up I grinned as I held the one piece of her to me.

Finally making his way to me, Jasper took in my bloodied nose, the book clutched to my chest and the large grin plastered across my face before shaking his head.

"You are hopeless."

`'`'`'

I wasn't sure when Isabella and I became acquaintances, one moment she avoided me for nearly two weeks, then she was at my door. I didn't care. The details of how we went from odd strangers on a balcony to close friends were blurs of the past. And that was how it would remain to me. The past. We would only move forward – I was certain.

At first we spent the early noon hours to the ringing bell for supper together. As the days grew into weeks, and Isabella –now Bella – became comfortable with me, our time together went from the rising of the sun to the setting of it. When the first rays of the humid air started to rise I knew Bella would be walking from her villa to mine. When the day had reached its highest point of scorching heat I knew I only had a few hours left with her. I both loved and dreaded the nights. The nights were time for me to reflect back on our day – replay each blush, each laugh, each sigh, each accidental brush of our skin. It also meant laying alone for a series of maddening hours, left with an uncomfortable situation that I was quickly growing tired of easing myself.

With hopes, I advanced our activities. Bella and I would spend our mornings in the fields, going for picnics – which I packed – full of fruits that I knew would be messy, and it was erotic but increasingly frustrating when I was unable to clean the juices off Bella myself. During the hottest hours we would either lounge in my father's large library, or in the shade of the trees, doing nothing more than talking. And it was these daily occurrences that moved us from the awkward stage of our elbows grazing each other, followed by smirks and blushes, to Bella curling her body to mine, resting her head on my chest as we napped in the shade of the sun.

My life was heaven. And it became bliss when our lips first touched. And continued to touch thereafter. Everywhere we went our days were filled with soft caresses. As Bella laid reading, I would make it habit to walk past her and trail my fingers down her arm. And when we lay in the shade, Bella would trace soft patterns across my skin, followed by her sweet kisses.

It was late midday; Bella and I were tucked away on a low couch facing the courtyard. I had been showing her my weaponry, the sleek sword that had been gifted to me from Marcus Aurelius.

"So you fight well, then?" Bella asked, her eyes alit with curiosity. I nodded my head, grasping the sword in front of me with both hands.

"This is my home, but I was raised in Rome." I started while slicing the sword through the air in a slow controlled movement. I would have to admit that I was showing off my strength. "Marcus took to me, and not only was I given the highest training in swordsmanship but an education as well. My father, Carlisle, is close friends with Caesar and has gone to war with him. I guess the same is expected of me."

Bella hesitated as she lowered her gaze, biting her lip in thought. "You will be sent to war?" I immediately stopped my display and tilted Bella's chin toward me, holding her eyes with mine. Searching her, I soothed her worries by softly placing my lips on hers, caressing her soft skin with my free hand.

"Someday," I murmured against her jaw. I straightened out with a sigh, and motioning for Bella to sit up, I slid my body behind hers. "I've already held off for quite some time. I should have joined the army a few years ago. But... with my relationship with Marcus Aurelius, it's been put off. I fear it won't be this year."

"Is that why Carlisle was tense yesterday?"

Kissing Bella's temple, I slid my lips down to the corner of her ear, sucking and nipping along her neck. "He feels that I'm threatening our standing with the Council. By all standards, I'm a bum. I do nothing but train and read and spend hours hoarded in mountains of scrolls. Even though it is Caesar's bidding, anything could change at any time. Caesar could suddenly decide I'm not worthy and cast our entire family as outcasts – something which my forefathers have worked hard to avoid."

Bella was quiet, running her hand along the length of my arms wrapped around her waist. I let her draw into her own thoughts, as I dwelled on my own. Or tried too. My attention was completely focused on Bella – especially with her so warm and soft in my arms – and I filled our silence with the soft pecks of my lips running across her neck and shoulder. She turned her head toward me, breaking my contact from her skin. Her right hand reached up and cradled my face, as her deep brown eyes stared into mine.

With a sudden tug Bella snagged her fingers in my hair, bringing my lips to hers. "I guess we'll have to make most of what time we have." She whispered into my mouth.

I groaned at the feeling and drew her to me, seeking her out with my tongue, grinning as I heard her answering moans to my harsh kiss.

`'`'`'

The cool night breeze did nothing to calm my overheated body. I paced my living quarters in a brisk manner, my hands clenching my head before dropping to my sides to only repeat the action. I was furious, and even though I knew this time would come, I was outraged at the prospect of it. The order had come bearing the seal of Caesar himself and as my father called Emmett and myself to his study, I had felt the mounting tension increase with each step. Before... before I would have dutifully taken this assignment, knowing I had the duty to keep my families social standing. But now – I pinched the bridge of my nose as I thought of my love. It would mean leaving her, and there was not limited amount of time on war.

I knew Bella was going to Rome with Rosalie in the fall, soon after I left. I knew she would wait for me, love me as I loved her while we both suffered the time of our separation. But she was of the age of marriage. What if, in Rome, someone pursued her? Or worse, what if Caesar himself took interest and arranged a marriage? I couldn't bear the thought of her with another.

So it was with those heavy thoughts I collapsed onto my bed, my shoulders sagging as I rested my forearms on my thighs. I nearly jumped to my feet when I felt a smooth touch on my puckered brow and jerking my head back I smiled when I saw Bella before me. She had climbed in through the window, the small twigs and leaves in her hair evidence of her trek from her villa to mine.

"When did the order come?" She whispered.

Wrapping my hands on her hips, I drew her between my legs and rested my forehead on her belly. "Nearly an hour ago. How did you know?"

"Rosalie is worried. She and Emmett had gathered for some time that he would be called... They're spending time together now." I didn't have to look up to know Bella was blushing at the thought of her close friend in the throes of passion. Chuckling I placed a kiss on Bella's stomach, my thoughts randomly flying to the memory of Annia pregnant, visiting Caesar in his study. Except this time I saw Bella, round with _my_ child, her hands resting on my shoulders as I softly kissed and caressed her round belly.

The thought drew a sharp hiss through my lips and Bella – mistaking my sharp inhale for fear – wrapped her arms around my shoulders, hugging me to her as she kissed the top of my head. "Shhh," She whispered, slightly rocking us. "It'll be fine. Emmett is General and he'll keep a watchful eye on you and you're a strong fighter so..."

I realized that Bella wasn't rocking me for my benefit. Her arms tightened painfully around my neck as I reached up behind me to grasp her fingers, trying to unlock her firm grip. "Bella," I soothed. "Bella, it will be okay."

Biting her lip, Bella shakily nodded her head, avoiding my eyes as she hastily wiped her few tears. Wrapping her wrists in my hands I pulled her down to me, rolling us over so I lay over her, kissing away her tears. "I know it will." She choked. "It _has_ to be okay."

I silently stroked her wet cheeks, at a loss of words, soothing her with my touch as she calmed down with each hiccup. And with each breath, with each passing stroke of my hand I felt a different kind of tension than that of earlier build. My breathing became shallow and I noticed Bella had stopped her cries and was now caressing the nape of my neck with her fingers, twirling my hair around.

"Tell me..." I began. I couldn't let her walk away this night. I couldn't spend another night pleasing myself when I knew I could be bringing her pleasure and she for me. I needed to make sure she was fully alright with this before I continued. Instead of backing away, Bella stared straight up at me, giving me her soft smile.

"I love you."

And with that my wall of restraint broke down as we hungrily crashed our lips together. Her fingers wound into my hair as I slipped an arm beneath her, pulling her flush against me. She moaned into my mouth when she felt my hardness press into her thigh, her hands becoming frantic as she tugged at my hair.

Slipping my tongue into her mouth I trailed my hand down her side, teasing her skin with my fingers as I tickled the juncture of her neck before lowering my hand. My fingers ghosted over the swell of her breast and her gasps filled the silence of my room as my lips followed.

Enclosing my lips around one of her nipples, I softly nipped at the peak through the cloth of her dress. One of her hands wound through my hair, securing me to her, as the other bunched the material of my shirt pulling it upwards.

"Edward," she moaned, arching her back. "Oh... please."

"Please, what?" I teased, my left hand grazing her bare thigh, her dress having rode up. Caressing the revealed flesh, I bunched the silky white material, pushing it higher as I nudged Bella's legs open with my knee.

My hips settled between Bella's and we both moaned at the overwhelming sensation.

"Perfect," I hissed and I couldn't prevent myself from grinding softly into Bella's center. She cried out in response, arching her back and slipping one of her legs over my hips. I could feel the slipper covering her foot pressing into the small of my back and I dropped my head, nipping at Bella's shoulder, nudging the strap of her dress off with my nose.

The light material slipped off her side, revealing the curve of her right breast. Fisting the cloth, I tugged it way, tracing the pink peak of her breast with my nose, breathing in her natural perfume. She shivered as my breath tickled her sensitive skin and in response to my lips nipping at her nipple, Bella yanked my shirt up, tracing her own hand along the dip of my waist, circling her arm around my back, following the lines of muscles.

I shuddered below her ministrations, panting as I felt her other hand reach for the buckle of my pants. Pulling out of her arms, I smirked at Bella's whines as I leaned back on my knees, drinking in the sight of my love stretched out before me.

Her right breast innocently peeked out and the hemline of her dress lay bundled at her hips, showing the small white undergarment with a dark wet spot soaking the middle. Her long, creamy legs were spread before me and I followed the path my eyes burned with my fingers, wickedly grinning when Bella hissed as I lightly passed my hand over her center.

"Edward!" She snapped.

"Yes, love?" I drawled. Bella opened her mouth to argue, to demand me to hurry and as she narrowed her eyes, raising herself onto her elbows I pressed my thumb onto her sensitive bundle of nerves through her panties.

All the fight left Bella as her mouth opened and closed in a silent scream, her arms failing causing her body to collapse back onto my bed. Her fingers twisted my sheets in her tight grasp and I chuckled at her loss of coherency.

"What did you want, love?" I asked again. Glazed eyes looked up at me and Bella choked on her next words.

"You're... wearing too... much!"

I quickly tore my shirt off, leaning over her body to hungrily devour her awaiting lips. "So it would seem," I murmured into her. Slipping a finger under Bella's undergarment, I slowly pulled the white material down her silky legs. Sitting back up on my knees, I bent each of Bella's legs, pulling her panties off and tossing them aside.

Grasping each ankle, I gently pulled off her shoes, placing loving kisses on the inside of her ankles, before I slowly started kissing and tasting my way up Bella's legs. As I reached the inside curve of Bella's thigh, I felt her hand grasp my hair.

"Please," she gasped. "Edward, I need you..."

Steadying her squirming, I waited until she paused to answer her demand. "Just a kiss, first." I whispered against her thigh.

"But... you already have... kissed me."

"Have I?" It was a rhetorical question and before Bella could look up at me, I placed my lips on her, drawing my tongue along her folds. Crying aloud, Bella arched into me, clenching the pillow above her with both her hands. I groaned at the taste of her, flicking my tongue out and sucking on her tight bundle of nerves.

"Eh – Edward!" Moving my way up Bella's body, I drew her dress up and over her, kissing her soft lips as I settled my hips between her legs.

I groaned as I felt my shaft press against Bella's warm opening, and I stilled as I fought the urge to thrust into her. Sensing my need, Bella nuzzled my neck with her nose, reaching down to wrap her fingers around my hard member. Shaking with need I felt myself tremble with the prospect of feeling Bella touching me. I held my breath as I waited for her hands to wrap around me... and waited, and waited. Finally, opening my eyes I looked down to see Bella sheepishly grinning at me.

"You're pants are still on, Edward."

The air whooshed out of me as my own blush spread across my cheeks and laughing to hide my embarrassment, I stood up, shoving my pants off as I climbed over Bella, anxious to feel her body pressed to mine. I hadn't even stretched over her before Bella's small hand wrapped around my hard shaft, using her grip to pull me down to her. Jerking at the feeling I grunted as I felt Bella move her hand, and placing a hand on each side of Bella's head, I fisted the sheets tightly in my hands.

Spreading the precum around my tip, Bella squeezed my shaft harder and I tore my mouth away from for jaw, pulling away from her.

"Stop, oh... no, stop, stop." I rasped, laughing shakily as Bella kissed my lips, raising her hands above her in a surrendering gesture. Nipping at her bottom lip I repositioned myself at her entrance.

Pushing my way through Bella's opening, I slowed as I slid my arms under her, pulling her close to me.

"I love you, Bella."

Our hips met her lips hard against mine and I thrust into her. We both stilled at the new sensation, I groaned while Bella gave a slow whimper. She placed her hands on either side of my face, and we took turns showering kisses on each other's eyelids, cheeks, nose, and lips. Pulling me close to her, Bella nodded her head in encouragement and she slowly raised her hips as I rocked my body into hers.

Feeling her slowly loosen below me, I sped up my movement, pulling out of her to thrust in at a harder pace. Our mouths were mere millimetres apart, our breath mingled with each of our moans. The feel of her... I was stunned.

I could hear an odd rambling of sorts and I breathlessly laughed when I realized it was me. Words of love, silly terms of endearment and not to mention the animalistic grunts were sighing past my lips with each thrust. But I didn't have it in me to care.

"Edward..." Arching her back, I sped up as I felt Bella mash her breasts to my chest. Slipping a hand under her knee, I shifted her leg to my waist, groaning at the new angle.

I could feel Bella's inner walls clenching around me, and soon our moans were drowned out by the slapping of our skin.

"Oh!" Bella cried, her teeth nipping my shoulder. "Oh... please. Harder..."

I wasn't one to argue. Grasping Bella by her hip I drove into her, heedless of the sounds we were making. "Like... this?" I grunted.

"Yes..."

I felt the coil build low in my abdomen and with each passing thrust I felt it spread throughout my body, creating a nearly painful pressure from the corners of my thighs down to my calves. I wasn't going to last much longer, and I told Bella so. She shook her head at my words.

"Me... neither." She gasped. "Oh! Edward, I think... I'm..."

"Uh-huh." I pressed my forehead into the crook of her neck and biting hard I felt her clench tightly around me. Her legs tightened around my waist and throwing her head back Bella let out a long cry, moaning my name into the dark of the night.

Grabbing her right thigh, I rode out Bella's orgasm, raising my body so I could look down at her glorious body coming undone beneath me. And the very sight of her sweet sweat rolling down the middle of her breasts became my own undoing, and leaning down I trailed my tongue along the bead of sweat, jerking into my love as I came.

We lay on my bed after, hardly moving, only breathing. We would switch between placing random kisses on each other, stroking and caressing and just basking in our love. I lay on my back, with Bella stretched over me, her hands tucked under chin.

"When do you leave?" She whispered into the night, her eyes unfocused as she stared across the room.

"I head to the Northern border of Germania when the new moon comes."

"Oh."

We fell silent afterwards, and as Bella slowly drifted off to sleep I lay awake, unable to dispel the image of Bella wearing my ring, round with my child.

`'`'`'

_-Present Day-_

The shade felt wonderful from the gruelling sun and I was content to spend my day lying in my fields, playing with Bella's long hair as she leaned over me. I twirled the strands, fascinated with the way different hues stood out with the sunshine. Bella suddenly moved and I hastily shut my eyes, blinking away the soreness as the sun temporarily blinded me.

"Bella..." I groaned, frustrated she had moved. Why had she moved?

"Edward?"

Turning my head to protect my eyes, I snapped them open to see Alice sitting beside, her eyes full of concern and relief. I rested my right arm over my face, blocking the sun out. "What...? Alice..."

"You were asleep. I was worried that you weren't going to wake up. You scared me; you were out for so long."

"Hmmm..." Was the only reply I had. I wanted to go back to where I had been. I didn't want to be here. The clamour of moving animals filled my ears and I finally had the sense to open my eyes and look at my surroundings. The cart I was on was in a long line of others, and assortment of people and animals being led. A few carts down held a large tiger, and to the side of me was a pair of camels walking together. I felt an uncomfortable clench seize through me as I took in the hopeless looks of those around me.

"Alice...?"

Seeing that I had finally caught on to what was happening, Alice reached out to touch my arm. "It'll be okay." She murmured. Her voice did little to assure us both. I waited for her to continue.

"You don't know how you got here at all, do you?" I merely shook my head. "You were found on the outskirts of Aquileia. You were badly injured and slumped over your horse, who was wandering through the land. So you were taken. It would have been better if you were dead."

"Why? Alice, where are we going?"

"To Master Caius'. Everything you see here, it's too be used as or for the Gladiators."

I stared dumbly at Alice. _Gladiator?_ Surely there must be some mistake but as I took in Alice's dire expression, I felt a horrific numbness spread through me. Loudly swallowing, I turned my thoughts elsewhere.

"Aquileia? I was at the Northern border of Germania. How did I get to Aquileia, Alice?"

"How would I know? I was just instructed to make sure you heal." _Heal._ So that I could either fight and kill, or fight and die. My stomach lurched at the thought.

"Who's Jasper?" Alice's question tore me out of my own despair and as I looked over, I saw Alice nervously fidgeting with her hands.

"A close friend," I answered. Observing Alice's small demeanour but recalling her previous, bright smile, I gave the small girl a smile. "I think you would like him. And he you. He'd like your smile."

"Really?"

Nodding my head, I lay back on the stretcher thinking back to the memories I had seen through my sleep. Jasper... Emmett... Bella. I stopped suddenly. _Emmett_. Emmett had been at war with me... and he was nowhere in sight.

I felt my throat tighten as I came to the realization that I had no idea as to where my large friend was. _The attack_... There had been so many. I felt uneasy about the thought of Germania and I was unable to shake off the feeling. Something had gone wrong there. And worse, I had no idea if Emmett was alive and well, or dead in some ditch. _Rosalie... and Bella_. They too would have no idea where we were.

Seeing my tight expression, Alice leaned over to brush her fingers along my forehead.

"Shhh..." She soothed. "It'll be... fine."

She choked on the last word, and turning to her, I finally questioned why Alice was here. She only gave me a small, sad smile, before dipping her head down, tucking her chin into her neck. I stared at my small saviour until my eyes grew wide with indignation.

"No!" I hissed, furious at the thought of tiny Alice becoming sort of perverse... pleasure for what was ahead. Alice avoided my eyes.

I felt weak. My body was not physically able to fight at the moment, nor was I anywhere close to being able to escape. And Alice... I would not leave her to suffer at the hands of some cruel, twisted human. Her nature reminded me of home, and reaching over, I grabbed her small hand in mine.

"You are coming with me." I said. "No matter what happens, you will stay with me."

Pale blue eyes met my sharp green ones and the first genuine smile I ever saw from Alice stretched over her face. "I _knew_ something like this would happen."

"What?" I teased, "The enslavement or me?" I could feel myself wakening with each roll of the wheels of our cart. Alice said nothing, instead leaning over and kissing me on my cheek.

Her hand remained in mine afterwards, neither of us pulling away as our cart was pulled closer and closer to the home of Master Caius. I had no plan. I had no ideal hope. There was nothing about surrender in a situation like this.

But the very thought of seeing the flash of white of my love was enough to ignite the fire within me.

Squeezing Alice's hand, I smiled as the wind picked up, carrying with it the faint echoes of laughter.

* * *

**References. **

**So I researched quite a bit for this story. Annia Galeria Faustin was wife to Marcus Aurelius, but I have no clue if she was pregnant at the time I have this story (145 AD). I will admit this theme (if you will) was based from the movie Gladiator. I was watching it as I tried writing out my original entry for this - a dirty 30's - but upon seeing Russel Crow fighting for his life, I just knew I had to do that.**

**** There was so much I wanted to add in this story, but was unable due to how it was to flow. I have fallen in love with these characters and do plan continuing this on after the contest. Not a full story, just added shots that were missed. Oh, and Edward making his way home with Alice, of course!**

**In case you're wondering about the second last line, the white - that is Edward recalling the white dress Bella would always wear. He first saw her in white and because she was a simple beauty, she would always wear a simple, white dress. And of course, she pulled it off!**

**I feel I had more to add... but seeing how it is past midnight, my brain has turned to mush.**

**Please Review. I love the feeling it gives. All warm and fuzzy.**


End file.
